1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for monitoring fluid flow, and particularly to a device for detecting leakages within a water line of a building, responding thereto by indicating such detection and generating a signal to close the water line.
Leakage from water lines poses potentially severe problems to building owners. In many instances, a water leak goes undetected until significant damage to the building has occurred. The problem is intensified in mobile/modular homes because the plumbing therein is substantially made from polybutylene, which gradually deteriorates due to contact with fluids containing chlorine. As a result, a monitor is needed to immediately identify the occurrence of a leak of any size, to respond thereto by indicating to the building owner of such leakage, and to close the connection between the water supply and the building's plumbing.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known inventions that detect fluid leakages. For example, Abe U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,336 discloses a system for calculating an amount of fluid flow specifically occurring between two flow rates. The Abe system, however, fails to provide a monitor that detects the occurrence of a fluid leakage by simply observing the presence of a continuous flow of fluid, that provides for user programmability, or that disables any fluid flow upon such detection.
In addition, Gazzaz U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,437 discloses a gas monitoring system that senses a gas leak. However, the Gazzaz invention fails to provide a device that monitors the occurrence of a leakage over time or provides user programmability.
Further, Jacquet U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,231 discloses a device for sensing and stopping leakages in a pressurized line. The Jacquet invention, however, fails to provide a monitor that detects the occurrence of a fluid leakage by simply observing the presence of a continuous flow of fluid or provides for user programmability.
Still further, Mertens et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,857 discloses a method of checking piping for fluid leaks by subjecting isolatable sections thereof to pressure means. The Mertens et al. invention, however, fails to provide a monitor that detects the occurrence of a fluid leakage by sensing fluid flow over time or provides user programmability.